Eve of Something Special
by Colourful Glitter
Summary: Jane asked Lisbon for a date on Christmas Eve, and she actually agreed. They're both hoping for a wonderful night. After all, it is the time for miracles and magic.


**Author's Note: Yeah. Another one-shot. Well...it might just be a one-shot, it could be a multi-chapter. I don't know. I'll just see how this goes. I'm sorry to those of you that want the next chapter of the Littlest Lisbon, I'm working on it, I promise. I hope to have it up for Wednesday or Thursday, I've just been a bit swamped with assignments and stuff this week. Trust me. I wanted the next chapter up by now as well. Anyway. It's December and while I was decorating my Christmas tree, I was hit with this little inspiration for a fanfiction. It's in the POV of Lisbon's cross that she always wears, just so you all don't get confused. I felt I should switch up the POV's because I'm always curious about if inanimate objects could talk, what would they say. So, without further adieu, my Christmas fanfiction.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist.  
**

* * *

It was wonderful to see her happy again. Truly happy. It's been a while since that happened. She happily straightens her hair and puts on her makeup after adorning the red dress that she bought but never got the chance to wear. Of course, she had to pull it from the bottom depths of her closet and iron it. It was a deep red with wispy sleeves, V-neck, a gold braided belt around her waist and flowed to her knees. Teresa Lisbon gave one final check to see that everything, including me, was in place and headed downstairs. Her mother would be happy. All Victoria ever wanted for her children was for them to be happy, especially her little girl. I'm just here to keep that memory alive.

"Damn it." Teresa mutters. "Where's my other boot?" She searches around her front closet until she finds the matching black, knee-high boot. "A-ha." She smiles triumphantly. She slides her feet into the footwear and wiggles her feet a bit, making sure that they feel okay. Then she reaches for the hanger that her nice winter jacket is hanging on. It's another article of clothing that she doesn't get to wear much. It's black and fitted with lots of zippered pockets. She slides it on and adjusts it, zipping it up. There's a knock on the door and she opens it to see her date for the evening standing there in a nice black jacket of his own, blonde curls fixed nicely.

"Hello." Patrick Jane smiles, glancing down at her outfit before he returns his gaze to catch hers.

"Hi." Teresa's heart skips a beat and then increases speed a bit. Something both I and Patrick know she would never admit to.

"Are you ready for our Christmas outing?" He asks. "You look lovely enough for it."

"Yeah. I-I'm ready." She's definitely blushing, despite her best attempts not to be.

Patrick's smile broadens as he steps slightly to the side and gestures for her to step out and join him on the front step.

Teresa grabs her purse, pulling out the keys and locking the door before following Jane to his car that's parked by the curb. She takes her place in the front passenger seat after Patrick opens the door for her, like the gentleman he is. At least, the gentleman he is for her.

Patrick then assumes his spot behind the wheel and glances over at her again. "Don't be worried." He flashes her a smile that does nothing to calm her nerves. "I have a wonderful evening planned for us."

She gives him a slightly suspicious look.

"I even included mass at your church into my plans. Yes, Teresa. Mass at your church. That's how much I want you to enjoy this evening. I know your family being too busy for a proper family Christmas has you a little bummed out. Maybe you'll settle for going to mass with me. I promise to be quiet even."

That got Teresa to smile, which made Patrick smile.

"Thank you." Teresa said to him sincerely. Then she added playfully, "You better be quiet during mass, or I'll find some duct tape."

"So violent, Teresa." Patrick shook his head, but was still smiling. "Whatever am I going to do with you?"

"For starters, we can begin this night. If we're late starting, we might miss mass." Teresa informed him.

"Of course." He winked at her. "And we can't go around cutting all our plans short tonight." With that, he started the car and it was off to a hopefully wonderful, special and magical evening.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, that's it. At least for now, maybe. Leave a review and let me know what you thought. Should I write a second chapter for it? Or should I leave it to stand on its own. Let me know! =3  
**


End file.
